The present invention relates to the field of low-power portable devices and, more particularly, to an alert puck, applications communicating with an alert puck, mobile devices hosting the applications, servers providing functions for an alert puck, and for server-based emergency response messaging with call back triggered from an alert puck, as detailed herein.
Traditional computing devices, such as personal computers and telephones, have been stand-alone devices that performed computing functions for an end-user. Each device has included its own user operating system, user interface, and peripherals for input/output. Increasingly, computing devices are connected to the internet, which interconnects people and devices to each other.
Computing technologies are presently evolving to integrate computing technologies into the real-world thereby going “beyond the screen”. The internet of things (IoT) is a type of technology where devices and objects, such as consumer electronic devices exchange information and interoperate across a network space. Wearables are another type of technology that are designed to be personally worn by end-users, but which may require interoperation with companion devices to exhibit meaningful functionality. As computing technologies continue to evolve along this trajectory, there will be an increased need for small low-power devices for sensing environmental states and interacting with end users/other devices as well as an infrastructure to support communications between these diverse devices.